When Your GoneLove Lives On
by Elphiex03
Summary: 2 chap Song fic. 2 diffrent songs. I thought i'd try somthing new.: Im addicted to these songs latley. Im always goffey in my wrighting. i tried to be seroius. Tell me what you think.
1. When Your Gone

2- Part song fic. _When you're gone_ Fiyraba

5 years after they left Oz, they were safe, happy, and married with one child in the Vinkus. Until…today. He was leaving. War had struck out again,and being Prince he had no choice. Fiyero was going to be gone for 2 months at a time, leaving Elphaba and their baby girl Fae. Both of their hearts were breaking.

"Fiyero?..." Elphaba said crying soft sobs holding him close for the last time in a long time.

Sniffling "Yes my Fae?"

"Don't leave me." She said holding him even tighter if possible.

"If there was anyway…I promise you I wouldn't" He reluctantly loosened his grip on her "Look at me Elphaba."

She Couldn't. She knew if she were too she would only cry harder.

"_Please_ Fae; don't do this to me now! This is the last thing I need." He took her chin, and she didn't fuss, she didn't want their last time to be together a fight.

"Thank you, now. Elphaba. I promise as soon as I get back, we'll have plenty of time together and I'll make it last, just like we have the past 5 years together, ok?" looking straight in to her eyes a serious as possible.

She couldn't say anymore "...Ok" And she gave him the smallest, faintest smile possible

"I love you." He said as he took her back in his arms

"I love you more" she said laying her head on his chest

He looked at her for the last time, and gave her a sweet kiss to last.

They broke away, and he knelt down to his 2 year old daughter, tears forming in his eyes once more.

"Fae?"

"Yes daddy?" Not exactly knowing what was going on she didn't seem so upset. He was actually glad about this, he didn't need to upset more than one person.

"I love you, okay?" Fiyero said trying not to sob uncontrollably

"I love you too, daddy" She said putting her tiny hand against his cheek, and taking away his tear.

He took her and held her as tight as possible without breaking her in half. Then he picked her up and took both her and Elphaba in his arms for the last time, for the _real _time. His kissed Elphaba as they were both crying, but he couldn't keep doing this, If he kept it up he would never leave, not that he wanted to.

He let go...And started to walk away. He didn't want to look back, He _couldn't. _But he did anyway.

He worded I love you again to Elphaba, and she couldn't take it anymore, she worded I love you, too picked up Fae and ran in to the house, crying once more.

1 week later

She had become so lonely, she had Fae and she was grateful for that but it still wasn't what she was looking for.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

Elphaba had always been very independent, but now that her lover…husband, and best friend was gone. She wondered how she had been independent all those long lonely years.

_  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

And although she had only just turned 30, it still felt so long now. She needed him now more than ever.

_  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

She had been out in the play room with Fae all day, and now she went into her and Fiyero's room for a long deserved sleep. She looked at his side of the bed. It stayed in place, still made from when he left. And that's how she wanted it.__

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

She could still see him leaving in her mind. Every little detail...It just broke her even more._  
_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She laid down waiting for arms to circle around her waist…nothing._  
_

A month and a week later__

When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
when you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too

It had been a month and month from now she knew he would be home to hug her, kiss her, make love to her, and talk to her about everything and nothing all at once. To see the details of his handsome face. Which at some points she feels like she's forgetting_  
_

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

She felt her confidence that she had grown over the years with Fiyero were plummeting, she needed to hear his voice to know that she was wanted, loved, anything. If it weren't for Fae she doesn't know if she'd be here right now. __

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you

She walked outside to their garden in the back .She looked up in the sky and saw a perfect blue sky with no clouds to be scene. Then looked down to the meadows before her. That seemed to go on forever and had the most perfect color green she had ever seen.

"Hm..Blue diamond's on a green field" She smirked to herself. Then for the first time in a long time. Her mind was cleared. And she was able to think. "What am I so worried about? It's not like im never gunna see him again. I know my Yero. He's strong, he'll make it though. And in two weeks I'll see him. And everything will be ok." She smiled to herself. She was right. Everything will be ok.

_  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

It was night again, and Elphaba was looking though her closet for her night clothes to go to bed. Lately she had just been so tired she just flopped to bed in whatever she was wearing. Then her foot was under a pile of cloths. She looked down and smiled. They were Fiyero's clothes, and on top of that pile was that stupid tee shirt she had always hated, but right now she loved. She didn't bother looking for clothes anymore. She threw off her dress and pulled on the tee shirt. It was big on her, but she didn't care. She smelled it. ..It smelled just like him. When she fell asleep that night. She finally felt like a piece of him was there with her.__

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

2 weeks later.

Today was the day. He was coming home. Elphaba had never been happier. She wanted to look special for her husband. So she had actually gone out and bought a new dress. And bought Fae one to match. They looked so cute. Both matching their Emerald skin quite well they were wearing dark violet dresses, with their hair half up and half down. Now of course Elphaba's showed a little more…. Of her assets. They both waited outside the palace. And even though Fae was so young. She knew something was missing, and she was glad to have whatever "that" was to come back.

Then a big black limo pulled up and stopped right in front of the girls. And he stepped out. He looked so handsome in his Gale Force uniform.

There was no need for formal introduction. Elphaba jumped up on him and rapped her legs around his waist. And gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster. He didn't oblige. There were no words needed. They knew how they felt. They just needed to touch, feel, See. To make sure that It wasn't a dream. The words I love you, were spread out between kisses every five seconds, while tears were streaming down both their cheeks. Now usually He would of just brought her right up to their room, until he Felt something tug at his leg. His lips parted with Elphaba's and he looked down. It was his Daughter, Fae.

He gently set Elphaba down, and kneeled down to his little girl.

"Hi daddy!" Fae said as she smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"Hi princess! Did you miss me?" Fiyero said sounding so sweet.

Fae unwrapped her arms from him "Mhm!" She said shaking her head up and down rapidly. "Well good I missed you too! And how 'bout tomorrow I buy you whatever you want?" She liked the sound of that. "Yay!" She screamed. He laughed.

"I missed you two both so much "he said wrapping both of his arms around his girls.

"We missed you too" Elphaba smiled._  
_


	2. Love Lives On

_Ok I know this has nothing to do with the story but I thought this would lighten the mood. I saw Idina PREGNANT for the first time!!!! OMG! She got chunky lol ..of course that's what happens you're your pregnant but..SHE LOOKS SO CUTE! : D lol

_______________________________________________________________________________________

6 months later.

How could he do this to her? How could he do this to her AND Fae!

Elphaba had just gotten the worst letter of her life…. Fiyero passed away in battle. He wasn't coming home this time. She ran up to her room and sobbed for what seemed like an eternity. He broke her heart. There were no words to say. Although she wanted to scream, that she hated him, and everything else in the world. she'd be lying. So still crying she just lay on her bed, and said." I love you. I thought you loved me too..but for you to leave me like this…" She was chocking though sobs. "Please Fiyero, come back to me! I need you!. At least…show me you're here. If..If I can't have you in my arms… be my angel Fiyero. Show me you're here." She got quite, and closed her eyes.

All of a sudden, there was a strong wind at their window, she abruptly opened her eyes, and went to the window.

…It was him. She couldn't see him. No. But there was no other explanation. The window was shut. She was still upset, and still cried, but It could have been a lot worse, now that she knows he's there.

She cried herself to sleep.

_i reached for you this morning  
woke up with empty arms  
once again it's sinking in  
how far away you are_

She woke up the next morning thinking she had a terrible nightmare, and turned around for Fiyero. To find her self empty handed….It wasn't a dream. This was going to be a bad day. Along with a bad life, she thought.

_  
i still pour two cups of coffee  
and tell you all about my dreams  
this kitchen's way to quiet  
you should still be here with me_

She went to the Kitchen, Fae wasn't up yet. Despite her better judgment, she went into the cupboard and got two mugs out and poured two cups of coffee. And talked. And talked. And talked. And talked. She was talking to her angel. Talked about everything, her dreams, Fae, and how much she loved him. Thinking it would make things better. It didn't. She just started to cry even more. Until her 3 year old Fae walked in and saw her.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Her daughter said with full concern.

Elphaba picked her up and brought her into their living room. Took a deep breath in and out and._  
_

"Um...No sweetie, mommies not ok." She took another deep breath "Oh boy…um..I'm not sure how to tell you this. Fae. Sweetheart. Daddy… daddy isn't coming back." Elphaba said trying not to get emotional

"Why, he'd he go?"

Ugh, this was going to be hard. "Well,…do you know who God is?"

"Yes"

"Well daddy works for God now." Elphaba said trying to put on a happy act in front of her daughter

"Wow!" Fae smiled.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at her innocence. "Yep! Now he's one of God's angels. So now, although you can't _see _daddy. He's there. He's your angel now. So if for some reason you can't come to me for any reason at all, just talk to him, where ever you are. He can here you. You might not be able to hear him, but he's there " She smiled

"But..If I can't see or hear him how would I know?"

"You..You'll know."

3 Months later_  
_

_and even though i cry like crazy  
even though it hurts so bad  
i'm thankful for the time god gave me  
even though we couldn't make it last  
i'm learning how to live without you  
even though i don't want to  
and even with you gone love lives on_

Elphaba still cried at night. She couldn't help it. She still loved him. She had a picture by their bed. It was of her in a hospital gown holding Fae when she was just born, With Fiyero's Arms around her kissing her forehead. She kissed it every night before she went to bed, and told him she loved him. She always thought of their memories together. That was the only time she smiled any more. She was grateful she at least got the time she did to remember him.__

i still call your mom on sunday  
it's good to hear her voice  
she always tells me that same story  
about her stubborn little boy

Now that Fiyero was gone Elphaba had become very close with his family. Especially his mother. They would tell stories of him, that made them laugh, smile, and sometimes...Even cry. It was good to cry every once in a while, not as much as they do, but still it is good every once in a while. _  
_

_and i kept your favorite tshirt  
you know the one i used to hate  
ain't it funny how it's the one thing i  
i just can't throw away_

Today was Fiyero's birthday. Elphaba went into her closet to get her clothes to start the day, when she accidently kicked something….that stupid tee- shirt. She picked it up and smelled it. After all this time it still smelled like him. She walked out and threw it on the bed. She was gunna put it somewhere special. She wasn't sure where yet. But she'd find a place.

__

she comes with me on your birthday  
little flowers in her hands  
she's always known there's something missing  
but to young to understand  
and someday she's going to ask me  
what kind of man you were  
i'll tell her all the ways i loved you  
and all of you i see in her

__

They went to his head stone, and left flowers for him. But then Fae started to cry uncontrollably, and Elphaba could not figure out what was wrong. She knew Fae still didn't really know what was going on. She sat on the ground and pulled Fae into her lap and rubbed her back and tried to sooth her, by shushing her softly." Fae, honey. Can I please know what's wrong?"

Fae was not exscactly sure why she was upset. All she could tell Elphaba was that she was talking to her daddy, and she got upset that he wasn't responding. She didn't know why though because as Elphaba said she would know that he was there, and she did. She could feel it.

"It's ok to cry sometimes and I know, you know he's there but I know it can be hard not to hear his voice. You did nothing wrong ok?" Elphaba said looking in her daughters eyes. She just nodded her head and buried her face in her mom's hair.

Elphaba started to cry with her daughter. She hadn't cried like this in a while, but then it got bad. She started shaking, and coughing…

Elphaba gasped, there was sweat on her fore head and the first half of her body shot up.

"Fae? Fae sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Elphaba turned to see a face that she never thought she would see again "Oh..Oh my god. Yero! You're all right! Your alive!" she said hysterically while pouncing herself on top of him, kissing all over his face

Fiyero pushed her up a little bit to see her face "Of course I am Elphaba, why wouldn't I be?" He said soothing her.

"No reason" she smiled "I.. I just had a night mare, that's all. You...Were in the war, and passed away during service." She paused, starting to tear up "Oh...Oh god Fiyero, I don't know how I would ever live without you." She said putting her hand though his hair."I love you, so much"

"I love you too, Elphaba. But, if one of us were to ever pass on." Fiyero cringed not even wanting to think about a life without her. "No matter how unbearable. Our love will always live on."


End file.
